The determination of two writers
by lillymansfield
Summary: This is dedicated to Painstaildbeast! We are determined for the happiness for Gaara and Neji!


Alright! This is for Painstaildbeast! We were working on this for a while and I decided to put it in action! It's not complete, so don't expect an ending just yet! This will be the beginning of a new era from the dark ages! Don't forget to review and tell us any ideas you'd like to offer so far!

Love,  
Lillymansfield

* * *

The determination of two authors

This all started with Lilly and PT (Painstaildbeast) chatting about the story that PT wrote. ( It's called ' A spider's influence' But I warn you...)  
" Are you okay? You don't sound so good?" PT asked.  
" I'm fine. Though having a major nosebleed right now. " Lilly replied. Neji entered the room.  
" Lilly? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
" N-neji! Can you get me some tissues?" She asked nervously. Neji gave her a curious look before getting the box of tissues.  
When he returned, Lilly closed the page on her computer, so he wouldn't take a look at what's she's doing.  
" Lilly, I've noticed you've been acting strange lately." Neji said.  
" Really? How so? " Lilly asked unaware of her 'strange actions'  
" Ever since you've been talking to your new friend, you don't seem to have time for me."  
" Who said that? I always make time for you."  
" I haven't seen you since dinner."  
" That was thirty minuets ago. Are you sure it's not jealousy talking you?" Lilly said examining his eyes. Neji blushed at the question.  
" J-jealous! Why would be jealous over you!"  
" Ouch." Lilly responded.  
" No. That's not what I meant. "  
" Then what did you mean? And you wounded why I can get depressed. " Lily said looking away.  
" Lilly..."  
" It's okay. I'm way over it. Actually happy that someone took your heart before I did. Just means I have to work harder. " Lilly said with a sigh.  
" I'm sorry-"  
" Don't be. Be happy and presume your chance for love. I'll be right here if you need me."  
" Maybe sooner than you think"  
" Don't jinks it. I want you to be happy with the one you love." Lilly said and held her head in pain.  
" Are you okay, Lilly?"  
" Yea, do me a favor and bring me a tub of ice-cream?"  
" You have a weird habit of eating ice-cream when having headaches."  
" I don't see you stopping me." Lilly defending herself. Neji shook his head and left the room. Lilly turned back to her computer.  
"Are you okay?"  
" It's just a headache. Neji's getting me ice-cream."  
" Won't that make it worse? "  
" Yeah, but less he knows the better."  
" Poor thing. Still upset about it?"  
" No. I'm upset because he's still lonely even though it doesn't look it. Though your stories do make me feel better. *sighs* if only they're true "  
" Lilly?" Neji called from behind her. Lilly looked up to see Neji looking over her.  
" No ice cream? "  
" Sorry. I'm going to buy more. You stay here." Neji said, kissing her forehead. Before Lilly could protest, he was already at the door.  
" What was that about? " PT said confused.  
" Don't know. Probably needed some space." Lilly said, who's just as confused.  
" I have an update. "  
" I think I'll check that tomorrow. One nosebleed a day is enough for me." Lilly said putting some tissues in her nose.  
" Speaking of which. Does he ever suspects anything?"  
" He's suspecting. He has his ways of hiding his emotions. He was just confronting my 'weird' actions a few minuets ago. It's even worse if he plots something."  
" Yeah, but if he getting too suspicious and starts taking actions, I'll send Gaara to occupy him" PT said with a wink.  
" What did I say a out volunteering people?" Gaara said walking from the shadows glaring.  
" I know that you know that we know you want him." She said giving him an innocent look.  
" Whatever that doesn't make sense." He said blushing.  
" Does in my mind."  
" That doesn't say much does it?" Gaara said smirking. PT sticks out her tongue at him.  
" At least you can satisfy your love for him that way. But right now, I don't think that'll be necessary." Lilly said. Neji came inside the room.  
" Lilly? Have you seen my wallet?" Neji asked from outside of her room.  
" Don't know. Did you check the kitchen? "  
" Yeah. Can you help me find it?" Lilly sighed and stood up.  
" Be right back." She told PT and Gaara and left the room. A few seconds later Neji poked his head in the room.  
" Now let's see what you're up too." He said to himself and creeped inside the room. Lilly heard him inside and hatched a plan.  
" Neji. A call from Gaara came in. He said that he'll be coming over in 5 minuets. So get ready!" Lilly said smirking. Neji tensed at the moment she mentioned Gaara. He sped from Lilly's room to his. Lilly entered back into the room and closed the door.  
" Gaara, you better get over here or else!" PT looked at Gaara seriously.  
" She's got a point Panda-chan. If things workout, you won't be walking for a couple of days. Don't worry."  
" Now you have Lilly teaming agents me. How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that." Gaara said glaring at PT then blushed madly.  
" And who says we're going to do THAT?"  
" We're not agents you. We only want you and Neji to be happy together. Besides the way he's been looking at you, there's pretty sure SOMETHING is going to happen." PT said and smirks evilly at Gaara.  
" Now you'll go to Lilly's house and company Neji or I'll post that picture of you in that Neko/maids outfit and let Hi-chan get ahold of you. Gaara gave PT a horrified look.  
" You wouldn't dare." PT pulls out pic on the computer.  
" Wanna try me" she warned. Gaara headed out the door.  
" I hate you with a passion" he said and left.  
" Love you too Panda-chan!" She said and turned to the computer.  
" Okay, he's yours. Just make sure he plays nice with him."  
" Will do. Though Panda-chan is such a cute nickname for him!"  
" I know-"  
" Lilly! Gaara's here. Stop fantasizing!" Neji shouted from downstairs.  
" Ouch. What are going to do about that?"  
" I have something in mind." Lilly said with mischievous look.  
" A perfect plan" she said slowly going down the stairs.  
" There you are! You really- are you okay?" Neji said worried. Lilly pulled out a book from behind her back.  
" Gaara, do want to see something interesting?"  
" Depends." He said with a shrug.  
" What are you planing, Lilly? No not that!" Neji said in horror. Lilly chuckled.  
" When you take a peep at this-"  
" No! Give it back!" Neji interrupted and ran at her for the book.  
" Not so fast!" Lilly said and jumped over Neji and gave the book to Gaara. Neji gasped and ran towards Gaara. Lilly trips Neji, who fell on Gaara, knocking them both on the ground. Neji on top of Gaara. Lilly took a quick picture and grabbed the book.  
" Awwwww. Panda-chan and Neji, sitting in the tree..."  
~BE CONTINUED~


End file.
